Spontaneous Roses
by Maymist
Summary: May receives this odd letter with a rose attached to it. At first, she thinks it's probably from her rival Drew, but is very skeptical about the actual thought. The letter turns out to be from this guy who wants to make May his girlfriend. How will Drew react? Contestshipping Oneshot May/Haruka x Drew/Shuu


{•*•*•Spontaneous Roses•*•*•}

May received a letter. An odd letter. Not to mention that a rose came along with it, making her instantly think of her green haired rival, Drew.

It couldn't be from him though, could it?

After all, a few weeks ago May had received a letter with a rose, and she immediately assumed it was from Drew. However, it was actually from this girl named Brianna, who was a crazy but vicious fangirl over Drew.

Despite Brianna's feelings for Drew, she was actually a big fan of May, and that's actually why she wrote the letter to her in the first place.

May didn't want to make the same mistake again and she kept constantly telling herself that this letter wasn't from Drew; however, her rival kept continuously infiltrating her thoughts.

She sighed.

"So, who could the letter be from, May?" Max pressed eagerly and he then promptly added teasingly, "It's probably from...Drew."

Her brother smirked as soon as he finished speaking and May let out another sigh that almost sounded like a groan.

May and her companions were currently outside in front of this Pokemon Center.

Earlier, Ash and May were about to train but got interrupted when Nurse Joy came out and informed the brunette that someone had sent her a letter. She allowed the female coordinator to obtain the letter and the nurse hurried back inside the center.

That's what happened.

Now the group was pondering on who could have sent her that letter.

"It can't be from Drew, Max. Last time we thought that, it turned out to be Brianna, remember?" May reminded slightly annoyed but she disguised it by flashing her brother a coy smile.

She didn't feel like bickering with her little brother right now.

"Oh yeah..." Max mumbled disappointed.

"Maybe it's just another inspiring fan who admires you, May?" Brock proposed with a weak grin and he shrugged.

"What does the letter say anyways, May?" Ash questioned curiously.

May frowned and looked down at the letter in her grasp. "Not much."

Ash's eyes enlarged in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She read the letter bashfully.

"It says,

'Dear May,

there are many things I want to say

but you'll find out soon enough once I talk to you.

Later'

And that's what it says..."

"That's weird..." Max commented puzzled.

May sighed and whispered, "I know."

Suddenly, they all saw Drew nonchalantly advancing towards them, and their eyes widened in surprise.

May innocently blinked her eyes. "Drew?"

"Well, well... If it isn't May..." Drew remarked smugly, his signature smirk forming across his lips, and he slyly adjusted his hands into his pockets

May felt her cheeks flush of red at his presence but also felt her blood boil at his aloof/egoistic charisma.

Nervousness then penetrated May once the thought of Drew sending her that letter entered into her mind and she gulped.

Her cheeks reddened. "Um..."

"Hm? What is it May? Come on spit it out or do I just memorize you that much?" Drew teased playfully and he chuckled.

All of their sweat dropped, except for Drew of course.

May exchanged worried glances with her friends for assistance on how to ask Drew if he wrote her that letter but their mouths remained shut.

The brunette frowned and she sighed in defeat.

"Um Drew... I got this letter and was wondering if you... Well, if you sent it to me?" May inquired sheepishly and she flashed him a coy smile.

"Come on, May. Didn't you learn anything from last time? Sorry but I don't recall ever sending you anything. Then again, you should already know I wouldn't do that," Drew retorted haughtily and his fingers gracefully rushed through his emerald-colored locks.

May's eyes squinted in annoyance at his egoistic attitude and her sweat dropped.

"I was just asking..." May muttered annoyed and her sapphire eyes averted downwards at the letter that was currently in her grasp. "Then wait... Who sent this to me...?"

"That would be me," said a mysterious voice from behind her and the brunette instantly whirled around to face the person.

She suppressed a gasp and was utterly stunned.

He had the same face features as Drew and the exact hairstyle as him too, except he had black hair along with sapphire eyes just like May's. Not to mention that he was a few inches taller than her rival and he wore an entire different outfit. He wore a sleeveless black vest that revealed his lean but muscular arms and also wore black fingerless leather gloves. The stranger wore baggy blue jeans that had chains slightly drooping near the edges of his pockets but they were curved upwards and he had a vibrant red rose in his grasp.

He was rather attractive. . .

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Y-You d-did...?" May questioned reluctantly and she felt confusion overrule her.

He smirked and held out a red rose for her, patiently waiting for her to accept it.

"That's right. Name's Darien. It's finally nice to meet you," he introduced pompously, his voice insanely alluring but aloof, and he chuckled.

This made May blush even more.

All of May's companions were so dumbfounded by the fact that this guy looked so much like Drew and even acted like him too. . .

Anger swarmed Drew but he hid it perfectly by remaining dead-silent and he narrowed his eyes.

"That guy looks so much like Drew!" Max frantically exclaimed in a whisper and he apprehensively turned to look at Brock.

"Acts like him too..." Brock remarked staidly as he ignored Max's gaze as he was totally fixated on May and Darien.

"I'm so confused that it's making me hungry..." Ash whispered and his stomach roared for food.

Max sighed and tilted his glasses. "When will your stomach ever learn to quit, Ash?"

Ash grew puzzled. "Uh... Never? Because like... I would die."

"Both of you SHUSH! I'm trying to hear what's going on! This is a trail of LOVE!" Brock roared in a whisper and he glared at the two of them.

Both of their sweat dropped and they whispered apologetically in unison, "Sorry..."

"Uh... U-Um Nice to meet you t-too..." May blabbered stupidly and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Please accept this rose," Darien told her politely and he gestured to the rose in his grasp.

May felt anxiety overwhelm her and her heart was pulsating barbarously. She didn't know why; however, Drew kept appearing in her thoughts whenever she looked at the rose, and for some reason she felt. . .guilt.

A minute passed and May still was unresponsive to his question.

Darien raised an eyebrow in suspicion and asked quietly, "Is there...someone else...?"

May froze and immediately thought of Drew. Her own thoughts of him scared her and she flinched as she felt her cheeks flush of pink. She slightly turned to look back at Drew and held back a gasp of fear once her rival had caught her gaze. May instinctively turned back around to face Darien and fear was ambushing her heart.

Drew raised an eyebrow in suspicion and Ash, Brock, and Max's eyes grew outrageously wide in utter confusion.

'Oh CRUD! Drew probably thinks now that I... ... NO, NO, NO!' May thought in panic and it felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

"I. . .I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" May abruptly announced as she felt utterly mortified, her entire face was brutally erupting of rosy-red, and she attempted to flee; however, Darien firmly grabbed her wrist before she could even make her first step.

"Please stay..." he pleaded softly as his seductive voice entered into her ears which caused shivers to rush down her spine and she flinched.

"U-Uh... See, I really c-can't... U-Uh... I-I..." May stuttered pathetically and her sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Darien forced the rose into May's hands, and he clasped their hands together.

His action instantly caused May to blush even more and she had no idea what to do in this situation.

She wanted to whimper and run away but. . .she couldn't.

Darien looked down at her attentively and their eyes locked.

"May, I've been watching you battle in Pokemon Contests for awhile now, and I must say I've grown rather fond of you. You've impressed me in many ways, which is pretty rare for someone to actually impress me. So please... Will you go out with me?" Darien asked softly but somewhat cockily and a haughty grin gradually crept upon his lips.

Everyone gasped and were utterly baffled by his confession.

May was blushing ferociously. No one has ever asked her out before. . .

Max's jaw dropped in mere disbelief. "Someone actually asked out my sister...? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!"

Drew couldn't take it anymore and he promptly stormed up to Darien enraged.

"Get away from HER!" Drew snapped infuriated, his voice ferociously venomous, and he growled. "Why the heck would she EVER go out with a guy that she JUST met?! She may be dimwitted at times but she's not stupid enough to go out with a creep like YOU!"

Silence.

Everyone was completely shocked at Drew's menacing words, especially May.

She was the most bewildered out of anyone and her mouth hung open in absolute shock.

"Drew..." May whispered breathlessly and her sapphire eyes trembled wildly.

At first, Darien was fully appalled by Drew's sudden outburst, but he then smirked.

"Oh, I get it now... You must have a thing for her," Darien assumed teasingly, his eyes taunting Drew, and he chuckled.

"What's it matter to you?" Drew demanded fiercely, his voice so bitter and cold, and he glared directly at him.

Darien's eyes were dancing of amusement while Drew's eyes were viciously piercing right through him and the two had a stare down.

May twitched as she thought timidly, 'T-This is bad! What...What the heck do I do?! Drew is going to KILL him! Wait... But why is he so angry though? He shouldn't be t-that angry... Should he?'

The brunette blinked in confusion at her thoughts and she felt herself blushing once again.

"Whoa! Drew has gone BERSERK!" Max exclaimed surprised while slightly frightened and his eyes were extremely wide.

"Yeah... That's how I get when I don't get my food..." Ash muttered unamused.

"Oh shut up!" Max huffed annoyed.

Brock smirked and crossed his arms. "It seems Drew's real feelings are coming out..." the eldest one revealed smugly and he chuckled darkly.

Ash and Max both exchanged puzzled glances and blinked a numerous amount of times.

Darien suddenly turned to May while smirking. "How about this, May. You and I will have a battle and if I win, you become my girlfriend, deal?"

May was taken aback at his sudden request and fear bombarded her.

"U-Uh... I don't know..." May replied uncertainly and she avoided eye contact.

Darien scoffed and his eyes were taunting her. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared?"

The female coordinator instantly felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists.

'Wow! He sure is a pain in the butt like Drew too!' May thought angrily and she glared at him.

"I am NOT!" May protested furiously.

"Okay. Prove it then..." Darien urged playfully and he winked at her.

Drew crossed his arms as you could easily tell he was trying to contain his anger from within and he shot Darien an icy glare. "You can't be serious."

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that she'll become mine?" Darien pressed playfully but eagerly and his smirk grew.

"No. I just simply don't want her or anyone ending up with an idiot like you," Drew retorted coldly and his glare on him intensified.

'Whoa...BURN!' May thought astounded.

"Heh. Yeah right. You can't fool me," Darien replied haughtily and chuckled.

Drew shrugged. "Whatever. Believe what you want."

"Fine. So, May... Shall we begin?" the raven haired teen proposed smirking and his sapphire eyes seemed to outshine the sun.

May nodded with a stern expression. "Ready when you are."

The two teens went on opposite ends of the grassy field while the others remained on the sidelines.

Darien remained on the left while May remained on the right side.

Brock was refereeing.

"Alright! This will be a one on one battle! You may only use one Pokemon!" Brock explained in a serious tone and the two nodded. "Begin!"

May released her Eevee from her Pokeball as the coordinator did her signature spin.

"Eevee! Take. . .The. . .STAGE!"

Eevee fiercely stood it's ground. "Vee Vee!"

Darien smirked and calmly unleashed his Pokemon. "Let's end this quickly! Umbreon let's go!"

The moonlight Pokemon smirked and stood it's ground as well.

"Bre bre!"

"You're going to be TOAST!" May declared loudly, sort of sounding childish, and she pointed a finger at her opponent.

Max's sweat dropped. "May's never going to change..."

Drew sighed and crossed his arms. "And that's not necessarily a good thing either..."

"HEY SHUT UP YOU TWO!" May thundered savagely and they both winced.

Darien smirked. "Heh. Since you're wasting your time blabbing, I think I'll make the first move. Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

The dark Pokemon nodded as it jumped up and it released a humongous looking Shadow Ball from it's mouth.

The attack was briskly advancing towards Eevee at a rapid pace and the tiny brown Pokemon braced itself.

May gasped at the sudden attack but she quickly recovered and composed herself. "Eevee, dodge it and then use Shadow Ball back!"

Eevee successfully dodged the Shadow Ball by jumping up a few feet in the air and then Eevee launched a Shadow Ball towards it's opponent like it was instructed to do so moments ago.

"Dodge it and then use Confuse Ray!" Darien commanded smirking.

Umbreon easily dodged the massive attack with no real effort necessary and it smirked triumphantly.

Confuse Ray was Umbreon's next move and it had forcibly bombarded Eevee.

"EEVEE!" May cried out in concern.

Her Pokemon was now confused and it's thoughts couldn't be fully processed.

Everyone on the sidelines gasped.

"May's in big trouble!" Max proclaimed scared.

"May! Come on and think of something!" Ash shouted to her in frustration.

"This isn't good..." Brock muttered.

". . ."

Drew remained silent as he intently watched May.

"Eevee, try using Tackle!" May commanded uncertainly while she felt like Eevee wouldn't obey her commands and the brunette frowned.

Eevee wouldn't obey her just like May thought and Eevee only harmed itself.

"Eevee!" May yelled in panic and her eyes trembled wildly.

"Umbreon, use Bite!" Darien ordered fiercely.

"Bre BRE!"

Darien's Pokemon quickly dashed up to Eevee and bit it boisterously.

"VEEEEEEE!" May's Pokemon screamed in utter agony and it's tiny body plummeted onto the grass.

May gasped. "EEVEE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Eevee weakly stood and it was still caught in Confuse Ray's trap.

"Eevee, please snap out of it and try using Shadow Ball!" May ordered sternly, having immense hope in her heart, and the brunette was bracing herself.

Eevee remained confused and only injured itself once again.

Darien chuckled mischievously and playfully waved his finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, May. Not so fast. I have another trick up my sleeve. Umbreon use ATTRACT!"

Everyone but Darien gasped.

"May's done for if that Attract reaches Eevee!" Max stated pessimistically.

"Don't think like that! She can still win!" Ash hissed at him optimistically.

The Attract had finally reached Eevee and Eevee was now confused and in love.

Such a lovely combo. . .

May winced as she felt her heart sunk and her pupils dilated in immense fear.

'H-How am I ever going to win this?! Eevee can't possibly win now if it's under Attract and I can't even switch Pokemon! What do I do?! And... And I don't want to go out with that...THAT CREEP! I...I...' May thought in panic as she felt sadness consume her and anxiety surged through her.

She suddenly thought of Drew and her eyes grew watery while her body shook uncontrollably. 'Why... Why do I feel so guilty and scared...? I feel like the world is about to end and...a-and... Drew... I don't want to loose D-Drew... B-But why would I loose him?'

"Alright, lets finish this! Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Darien commanded triumphantly and he knew he would be victorious.

May's eyes grew enormously wide as her pupils constricted and tears cascaded down her face. "NOOOOOOO!"

Before Umbreon could even attack, there was an abrupt explosion, and everyone looked in the sky to see Team Rocket hovering above them in their usual hot air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble-"

"Shut up I don't have time for this! Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Darien ordered fiercely.

Umbreon leaped up into the air and hurled a gigantic Shadow Ball at the balloon.

Screams were heard from Team Rocket as their balloon popped and they"blasted off again" into the sky.

Ash blinked puzzled. "Well... That was fast..."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Everyone then drew their attention towards May and her body trembled wildly as she tried to suppress her sobs.

Tears were streaming down her face and she had never felt so frightened in all of her life. The brunette gradually fell to the ground and hugged her knees as she buried her face into her lap.

Silence.

Darien stared at May attentively and he sighed.

He returned his Pokemon and aloofly made his way towards May.

"Look, if you're going to be unhappy, then forget the deal. That green haired guy must really mean a lot to you, so... I guess I'll see you around," Darien told her smoothly but softly as he flipped his hair while grinning at her and before she could even say anything, he walked away.

May reluctantly looked up to see that he was gone and guilt overwhelmed her.

'Crud! I didn't mean to make him leave!' the brunette thought while frowning and she now wanted to sob even harder.

She then looked over at her friends on the sidelines and her entire face flushed of red from embarrassment and she quickly looked away from them.

Ash, Brock, and Max all exchanged glances and nodded as if they had all just read each other's minds.

Max suddenly whispered into Drew's ear, "We are going to head back into the center, you go console my sister, okay?"

Before Drew could even respond, the three of them quietly but quickly fled the area, and his sweat dropped.

He sighed and walked over to his rival.

Mortified, she cautiously stood up, and crossed her arms while she didn't face him.

"Look, if you're just here to make fun of me then you can just leave!" May huffed, trying to make her voice sound fierce but she had trouble disguising the shakiness in her voice, and she was fighting the tears that were attempting to escape from her eyes.

"Now, why would I do that at a time like this where I can just make fun of you anytime I want?" Drew retorted cleverly and he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Whatever..."

Suddenly, she felt Drew's arms wrap around her waist from behind, and her heart flipped-flopped like a pancake.

"D-Drew wha-what are you-"

"You've never had a guy hit on you before, huh?" Drew inquired smoothly with a smirk, sounding totally casual, and he sniffed the lovely aroma that was originating from her.

May blushed at his weird words and she twitched as her mouth hung open in shock.

'W-What does he think he is doing?! Is he trying to make me get all flustered and nervous?! And then tease me?! Well, heck NO! I'm not falling for it! And HEY! Guys have hit on me before!' May thought enraged and she growled.

"HEY! Guys have hit on me before, I'll have you know!" May stated in a matter-of-factly tone and anger was gradually building up inside of her.

"Oh really?" Drew questioned playfully as his smirk grew and he chuckled silently.

"YES REALLY! Now, let me GO! You don't have to tease me like this, Drew!" May fumed and she struggled to break free of his grasp; however, it was futile.

"Well, do I count?" Drew asked flirtatiously, totally ignoring her pleads to let her go, and his question confused her.

Dumbstruck, May innocently blinked her eyes. "Huh?"

"You're lucky I was here today, you know. Without me, you would have probably ended up going out with that guy," Drew stated cockily.

"What are you talking about?! No I wouldn't have gone out with him! No matter what you numskull!" May argued fiercely as she felt her cheeks heat up even more and she clenched her jaw.

"Pft. Don't make me laugh, May. Today I was prepared to do everything in my power to keep him away from you. Besides, if you said you wouldn't have gone out with him no matter what, then why were you crying?"

May froze and felt incredibly stunned. She was speechless and wasn't sure of what to say. What could she say? It was true... She was scared out of her wits if she lost the battle but-

"Were you scared of losing that badly...?" Drew smoothly whispered into her ear and she remained silent as her heart throbbed wildly. "Tell me. What were you scared of the most...being his girlfriend or...losing me?"

May's eyes enlarged enormously and it felt as if her heart stopped for a moment. She began to breath heavily as her entire face was being consumed of neon red and her sapphire eyes trembled wildly . The brunette felt butterflies swim in her tummy and "sparks" were bombarding her heart. An overload of excitement and nervousness was surging through her and she thought it was the weirdest combination ever.

"I..." May breathed speechlessly, her voice insanely bashful and coy, and she didn't really know what to say.

Before she could say another word, Drew suddenly caressed her chin as he gently tilted her head to the left, and he abruptly brushed his lips against hers.

May's heart jumped wildly at Drew's bold action and she was in total shock. She was blushing ferociously and her eyes remained wide open in shock while his remained closed. He looked so calm and relaxed and May had no idea how he COULD be this calm! His lips were so soft, warm, and moist. May hated to admit it but she was actually enjoying Drew, her rival and friend, kissing her... Her eyes gradually closed and she returned the kiss. May felt pure joy as her lips moved in sync with his and her heart was hammering like there was no tomorrow but right now she didn't care. The two kissed passionately for about three minutes and were in their own little worlds.

Drew then broke the kiss and they panted quietly.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments and they both avoided eye contact.

May's entire face was the color of strawberries and she hated herself for blushing so much.

Drew was blushing but it was microscopic.

The brunette still couldn't believe what had just happened and she was just completely speechless as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

Her rival then broke the silence.

"So, you still haven't answered my question?" Drew asked haughtily and he smirked.

May was surprised on how confident he sounded and how...how he's acting as if nothing had just happened.

She blushed. "Well... Didn't I just answer it when we... W-Well, you know-"

May was cut off when he suddenly threw a rose at her and she caught it with much ease.

Her green haired rival turned around so he wouldn't face her and his smirk grew.

"Now, what pissed me off the most was the fact that that guy tried giving you a rose. Heh. Sorry, but I'm not generous enough to let someone else do my job. They need to find their own style," Drew told her smugly as he slightly turned around to look at her and he flashed her a wink.

May widened her eyes at his words and was utterly stunned once again.

She couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe she had blushed so much all in one day.

Drew flipped his hair as he fully turned around, not facing her, and he began to proceed forward.

He slyly rose his right hand up in his signature waving position while his left hand remained in his pocket as he nonchalantly walked away.

"Later May."

{•*•*•F I N•*•*•}

Author Note: Whoa I just realized how non-existent Pikachu is in this story XD eh, forgive me? Haha. I'm actually quite proud of this story, I felt butterflies while typing it. :3

And WHOA! It's 4:41 in the morning! I've been working on this forever so I hope you actually read this and possibly review (which is VERY much appreciated, thank you!) well, have a lovely day, and thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you!(:


End file.
